


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band), Power - EXO (Music Video)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Power (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, IN SPACE!, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun Friendship, M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, Park Chanyeol-centric, Space Academy, Stargazing, Stars, Voltron Inspired, Work In Progress, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol





	Untitled

**10:52 AM**

"Have you shot at him at all today?"

Sehun looked up at Kyungsoo and Jongin in confusion.He gave the older pair a look."What do you mean?"He asked and Jongin rolled his eyes at him."You know what I'm talking about Sehunnie."


End file.
